The Piano in the Rain
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: American pianist Brigitte Goodman is on tour and her tour has brought her to Scotland. One chance night, while caught in the rain, a little vampire caught wind of her piano playing and was hooked. RudolphXoc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The rain fell heavily outside and you could hear the patter against the window as the wind blew it in different directions. Brigitte so longed she could be sitting on the patio and listening to the rain come down with a good book, some hot chocolate, and her favourite blanket. That's what she would do back home in San Francisco, but she wasn't in San Francisco, and she wasn't sitting on a porch. She was in Scotland and was sitting on a piano bench practicing for the hundredth hour since she arrived.

Brigitte Goodman was one of the youngest and best piano players in the world, so good that she was currently on tour playing all over the world at different venues. She was to be in Scotland for a month, the first two weeks was for practicing and sight seeing, the rest was for concerts. She loved playing the piano but lately she was hating it with a passion and she hated being forced to play it; it also didn't help that her instructor was quite annoying.

"No! You need to have light thumbs! Do not forcefully play that c you have to lightly glaze over it," instructed Mrs Jasper. Brigitte was sick and tired of this lady who looked very much like she could play Harry Potter's Aunt Petunia.

"Yes, Mrs Jasper," she said through gritted teeth and replayed that measure.

"Better," said Mrs Jasper still in her strict tone.

Brigitte finished the piece and looked towards Mrs Jasper.

"Very good, you are done for the day, but we will practice once more in the morning," said Mrs Jasper. Brigitte quickly gathered up her music and left he room. They were staying in a large castle for the month they were there and the piano was located in the ball room. She ran up the steps to her room, in a tower! She immediately had claimed the tower room when they arrived.

She closed her door behind her and put her music away before grabbing her book and opening the window. She could hear the rain and she smiled and sat on the window seat as she rain supplied the rhythm for the pace she was reading.

Night had fallen and the rain had let up only a little bit during dinner but was pouring now more than ever. All the windows in the ball room were open and the curtains were blowing in the wind as a soft melody from the piano was being played.

Rudolph was flying around trying to find cover. He had been out searching high and low for the Stone of Attamon, the stone his family had been searching for the past three hundred years, when the rain started coming down. There were rolling green hills as far as the eye could see until he saw a castle in the distance. It looked like either everyone was asleep or no one was home for there were no lights but as he came closer he as able to hear a piano being played. He was amazed that he was able to hear it with all the rain but smiled nonetheless and flew to where the sound was coming from.

He landed on the window sill, happy that is was open and stepped into the large, dry ball room. The swaying curtains was enough to hide him from Brigitte as she sat at the piano and played one of her favourite melodies, which she never got to play in concert.

He never heard a piano piece quite like it and he never saw someone so young play so well. He kept watching and listening and waiting for the rain to end.

Brigitte finished the piece and sighed. This was the type of piano playing she liked, something soft and beautiful, not crazy Mozart concert pieces. She turned on the piano bench to head back to bed; you know she had to get up early to practice, when she spotted a shadow behind some curtains. She walked over to it and swung the curtain aside and saw nothing there.

"Hmm, odd," she said shaking her head and turning to the door, but then she slipped on a puddle and landed flat on her back. She groaned and looked up at the ceiling her eyes went wide. There above her was a boy her age with skin as pale as the moon and eyes as red as blood.

Rudolph had to think quickly when he saw her approach and he quickly made it to the ceiling but then she fell and he knew then that he was caught. Luckily she wasn't the screaming type but he couldn't tell if she had gone into shock or not. She just laid there in the puddle with the rain coming in from the window landing on her but she didn't seem to notice, or care.

He landed next to her and her eyes followed him. He picked her up and placed her in the nearby chair that her instructor usually sat in and squatted in front of her.

"Are you all right?" he asked calmly and softly. She blinked a few times before looking down at herself before looking back up at him and nodding slowly. "Good, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, especially since it was my fault. Sorry about the puddle."

"How long had you been standing there?" she finally got out after a bit of a silence.

"A good few minutes. You're an amazing pianist," he said smiling. Her eyes opened wider and pointed to him.

"Um, I'm sorry, but what are you, and who are you, and how did you get in here?" she asked calming herself down with a deep breath before staring him down.

"Right, sorry. I'm Rudolph Sackville-bagg, and yes I am a vampire, no joke. I know it may be hard to understand but please don't freak out. It was raining really bad and I came in here to take shelter, and to enjoy the music. I never hear decent piano playing anymore, I really liked it," he said trying to keep her calm.

"A vampire?" she asked not believing it but that was the only good explanation.

"Yes," he said shrugging.

"Oh," she said still soaking it all in, "well, um, would you like a towel?" she asked. He smiled again.

"That would be great," he said. She nodded and left the room. Rudolph walked over to the piano and played a few keys before realizing he really didn't know how to play. Brigitte returned with a towel in hand, and in a different set of pyjamas since her other ones were wet from the puddle and walked over to Rudolph by the piano.

"Can you play?" she asked handing him the towel.

"No, my sister learned but I fear she has forgotten since she hasn't been able to play for the past three centuries," he said as he dried his hair.

"Wow," she said smiling and looking at him, "you really must be a vampire huh? Or you're really crazy, but you seem too young to be _that_ crazy."

"Thanks?" asked Rudolph trying to find out if that was a compliment or not.

"Either way, I like that you are different. Here sit down," she said as she sat down on the bench and patted the bench next to her. He sat down and wrapped the towel around his shoulders as she placed her fingers on her the keys and played some scales.

"Would you, I mean if you want, would you play another piece like the one you were playing earlier?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. She positioned herself and started playing a slightly darker tune but in the end it picked up and became lighter. Rudolph closed his eyes and placed the tune with his family. His family is dark and hopefully when they find the Stone they will turn back to being humans and things will be lighter for them.

Brigitte finished and looked at him with his eyes closed and put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" she asked noticing his change in demeanour.

"Yes, I'm fine," he whispered opening his eyes and giving a small smile.

"Well I am sure your family is worried about you, and I need to get some sleep. Lucky for you, the rain seems to have let up," she said nodding to the window. Rudolph nodded and they both stood up and walked to the window and handed her the towel back.

"Thanks, both for the towel and the playing," he said smiling happily.

"I am here for a month and every night, at least thus far, I will happily play for you any night," she said. She could tell he seemed lonely and her piano playing seemed to leave a strong effect on him and decided this was something he needed.

"Well then I will be back tomorrow. Good night," he said smiling.

"Oh, I'm Brigitte by the way, Brigitte Goodman," she said. He nodded not really knowing why the name sounded so familiar but it did and he flew off into the night. Brigitte watched him until he couldn't see him anymore and closed all the windows before heading off to bed.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

This chance encounter in the ballroom of a castle in Scotland was the beginning of a very grand friendship. Rudolph longed to hear piano music so beautifully played that he never gets to hear in the dead of night and Brigitte longed to play the music she loved and only had a chance to in the dead of night.

Every night, after doing his fair share of searching for the Stone of Attamon, Rudolph would fly into the far left window in the ballroom that was always left open and he would listen to her play before taking his seat next to her the piano bench and she would slowly teach him a bit more about how to play the piano before playing a final piece at his request and then they would depart only to meet the next night, same time, same place.

"You remember when we first met?" asked Rudolph one night as he took a seat at the piano bench.

"Of course I do, it was only a week ago," said Brigitte smiling in amusement as the prospect that either one of them would not be able to remember how they met.

"Well when you first said your name I thought it sounded familiar and I finally figured out why. I found this in town while searching for the Stone tonight," he said pulling out a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it and handed it to her.

"Oh, well, yes," she said sighing as she looked at the poster that promoted her concerts here in Scotland.

"You're famous!" he exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Not really, not like rock star status, but a select few do know about me," she said handing the poster back to him, "I only do it because 'I have talent not many kids my age have and I can help spread the joy of music with my skills', or at least that is what I am told."

"Well you do have some amazing skills," he said as he looked at her then looked at the poster and passed it towards her once more, "could I trouble you… for an autograph?"

Brigitte couldn't help it, she smiled and nodded.

"Wait here while I get a pen," she said and got up and quickly rushed from the room. Rudolph got and went to stare outside the window and there was where he was when she returned and walked back to the piano to sign the poster.

"It is very calm tonight," he said still staring out the window. Brigitte walked to him with the signed poster and looked out the window as well.

"It is," she said nodding as he folded the poster back up.

"Thanks," he said, indicating the poster before putting it into his pocket, "it really means a lot to me."

"Anything for you," she said smiling, "you're the first real friend I've ever had. I've always been to busy with piano and school that I never had time to meet anyone."

"I'm sorry," he said now staring at her as she stared out the window.

"But, you must not have many friends either, I mean with you being what you are," she said turning her head to look at him.

"That is true, but at least I have siblings, you only have… what was her name?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice. It was that chuckle that told Brigitte who he was talking about.

"Mrs Jasper," she sighed looking outside again, "you know I thought she had such a cool name when my parents first told me about her, now I just shudder at it." Rudolph just laughed and smiled. Brigitte glanced at him and smiled as well.

"I think you should get some sleep, but first, would you like to go flying with me?"

"What?"

"Would you like to go flying with me?"

Brigitte paused and looked him over, she really didn't feel like being dropped, but she trusted him so a large smile spread across her face. That was all the confirmation he needed and held out his hand. Instead of taking it she grabbed onto him, she _really_ didn't feel like being dropped. He chuckled then, after making sure she was secure, lifted off the ground. Brigitte glanced at him then looked forward as the hovered out the window.

Rudolph flew them over the rolling green hills and down to the ocean where Brigitte ran her hand through the waves. She held her hand out like superman at one point making both of them laugh. Rudolph, of course, didn't get the reference but laughed at the pose nonetheless.

"And your family wants to give this up?" she asked as they gently flew over hills heading back to her home away from home.

"It is quite spectacular, I must admit, but we desperately wish to be human. We've lived like this for over three centuries, living with this power, but it is still a curse. We can't eat normal food, we can't go in the sun and live normal lives, and we are constantly hunted; we are always on the watch for Rookery."

"It must get quite old, especially after three hundred years," she said.

"It is. Oh, see that down there?" he said nodding to below them. Brigitte looked than looked back up because it was a long way to the ground.

"The cemetery?"

"Yes, that's where my family lives." Brigitte couldn't help it but laugh at it. Rudolph smiled at her laughter but was confused.

"What is so funny?"

"A family of vampires living in a cemetery, how fitting," she chuckled.

"I guess it is a bit cliché, I admit," he replied still smiling.

"Let me guess, coffins?"

"Nope, upside down in a tunnel system underground."

"Ah darn, upside down was my next guess." They shared a laugh until Brigitte's eyes landed on her current home. They remained silent as Rudolph carefully placed her back into the ballroom and hovered outside the window.

"Thank you, Rudolph, I loved it. You get quite the spectacular view," she said holding onto the curtain so that it didn't blow in her face in the gentle wind.

"Any time," was his reply. Brigitte smiled and nodded.

"Well good night," he said a bit awkwardly.

"Wait!" she exclaimed before he could move away.

"Hmm?" was his reply. She just reach out and grabbed onto his coat and pulled him forward. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips before letting him go and pushing him back so he floated away from the window.

"Good night," she said to him. He smiled as he saw her image in the window with the curtain floating around her. She almost didn't look human then, more angelic, and it was the image that stuck in his head as he mindlessly floated back to the cemetery and to his family where he immediately became serious as his father requested the report of their search, which was once again dismal.

**A/n:** Thank you reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been a whole week and Brigitte had not seen Rudolph at all. She was worried something happened to him. In fact the only thing she focused on was him. He haunted her mind as she would practice her piano and at night she would dream of him as a human. She realized she had grown quite fond of him and her mum noticed her behaviour.

"Darling may I talk with you," asked her mum as she was getting ready for her first performance in Scotland. It was an outdoor dinner party for the elite of Scotland. She was not too thrilled about it, especially the finale where she would be playing with bag pipers.

"Yes, mum?" she asked as she zipped her dress up. It was a light blue colour with capped sleeves and had an A-line. She put on her black flats with silver bows and turned to her mother.

"You've been very out of it this past week, something been on your mind? You aren't nervous are you?" she asked sitting next to her daughter on her bed.

"No, not nervous, just thinking."

"Who is he?" Brigitte quickly looked up at her mum with a shocked face.

"What?"

"I know the long looks you've been giving off the past week. Don't tell your father this, but before I met him, there was this boy I liked. My mother said I would have these distant faces and I would never focus on my work. You have the same looks. So, who is this boy?"

"His name is Rudolph Sackville- Bagg. I met him here, but I haven't seen him in a week and I am worried," she sighed.

"Well, if he truly likes you, he will return, just be patient, and please don't mess up tonight," said her mum.

"Thanks mum," said Brigitte confused with the last bit.

"We should be going," said her mum. Brigitte followed her mum and got in the car with her mum, father, and Mrs Jasper.

"I don't like the looks of those clouds. I hope it doesn't rain on your parade, sweetie," said her father patting her knee. Brigitte remained silent.

"Don't worry about the weather, dear, just focus on the music, your piano will be under a gazebo anyway. Remember, the show must go on!" said Mrs Jasper. Brigitte just ignored her and continued to stare out the window.

They pulled up to the large castle that she was to play at and they made their way to the back garden. They had a large hedge maze and sitting off to the side with a large gazebo in the middle with a white piano under it.

"Ah, our tonight's entertainment! Welcome, Miss Brigitte," said the host, Mr. McMillan, he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand before greeting the others.

"You must be her proud parents, and Mrs. Jasper I assume," he said greeting each of them, "well the guests shall be arriving within the hour, we have a band that will be playing as the guests enter and your cue will be when they stop playing. I will make a speech and than introduce you. Are there any questions?"

"No, sir," said Brigitte.

"Great, if you want to warm up, you're more than welcome, Mr and Mrs Goodman follow me and I will show you to your table," he said and walked off with them.

"Well you heard him," said Mrs Jasper. Brigitte rolled her eyes and took a seat on the piano bench and started doing a few warm ups to get her hands loose.

Before she knew it she was ushered off to the side as guests appeared and the band began to play soft entrance music. It was half an hour later, after she had drank some cider to keep warm as the sun had now disappeared, when the band stopped playing and Mr McMillan began his speech. He thanked everyone for coming and explained how wonderful the evening should be, and then he introduced her.

She stepped up to the piano and there was polite applause. She took her seat and began to play. All of her music for tonight was light and yet still somewhat complicated. She also wasn't allowed to use sheet music tonight since it was outside and the wind could blow her pages away and make the whole show 'amateurish' as Mrs Jasper put it.

Everything went smoothly, she forgot a few notes here and there but played it off and when she finished she got a stronger applause than before. She curtsied and then walked off of the gazebo and the band began again.

"You were wonderful darling," said her mother hugging her.

"Yes, good job," said her father nodding to her.

"Well, there is always room for improvement," said Mrs Jasper as she sipped her tea.

"Are you hungry?" asked her mum indicating to their plates of food they had gotten earlier.

"No, I think I am going to go wander around," she said.

"All right, be careful," said her mum and Brigitte nodded before walking off. She got several complements from different guests and politely thanked them before continuing on.

She made it to the entrance of the hedge maze and took one last look at the party behind her before going in. She was fairly good at hedge mazes. One time she was with her parents at Hampton Court Palace and they went through the hedge maze in the gardens. Both of her parents only led them to dead ends, and then she managed to lead them out.

There were no lights in the hedge maze and she could only keep thinking about the fourth Harry Potter during the final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament as she made her way around. She could hear the chatter and the band playing from the party, but also she could hear the trickling of a fountain.

Slowly but surely she made it to the fountain in the middle of the maze and smiled. It was a large fountain, with only a single, central spout that was slowly sprinkling water out over an intricate stone centre piece, inside the fountain were some floating candles there were lit giving a soft glow to the area.

She sat on the edge and ran her finger through the water, pushing flowers and candles around with her fingertips and the ripples of the water.

"I know you don't like playing those songs, but you were still amazing," came a voice from behind her. She turned around and smiled as Rudolph stepping out of the shadows and into the glow from the candles.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" she asked smiling.

"I wanted to come to one of your concerts. Luckily this one was at night," he said smiling and sitting down next to her.

"But you weren't actually there. How I would love to have you sitting front and centre," she sighed.

"I would love that too. And hopefully that will happen soon," he said.

"Hopefully," she said staring at him. He looked up at the sky before his eyes landed on her once more.

"No, I take that back. I _promise_ that I will be sitting front and centre at one of your concerts soon," he said taking her hand.

"You promise? But how?"

"Don't ask, just know that I always keep my promises."

"All right."

"Now, have you ever walked on water?"

"What?" she laughed.

"Have you ever walked on water?"

"Um, no, I have not."

"Well then," he said before standing up and bringing Brigitte with him. He grabbed onto her waist and flew them up into the air before gently landing on top of the water of the fountain with the flowers and candles moving away from them because of the ripples caused by their feet.

"Wow," said Brigitte who couldn't help but keep looking down at her feet.

"Shall we dance?" he asked bowing but still holding her hand.

"We shall," she said doing a curtsy before he took her into his arms and started swaying them to the soft music that was floating in over the hedges.

Brigitte couldn't stop staring up at him. His skin seemed to just glow in the soft light and the small smile on his face let his pearl white teeth and fangs poke through, and his eyes reflected the candle light in them.

Rudolph sensed her staring at him and smiled down at her. Her smiled grew larger as their eyes locked and slowly their faces drew in.

"What in the Lord's name are you doing?" came the shrill shout of one Mrs Jasper. Rudolph lost his concentration and both fell into the fountain getting soak head to toe.

"Young lady you are in big trouble," she said and marched over to Brigitte and pulled her out of the fountain. "Go on, shoo, off with you now!" Rudolph gave Brigitte an apologetic look before running off into the maze.

Mrs Jasper dragged Brigitte back to the party while muttering about her and Rudolph. Once her parents caught sight of her they knew it was time to leave and they got in the car before anyone else could see her and 'ruin' her or embarrass her.

**A/n:** I might get the rest of this story out before I leave for Disneyland today, but I might not because I really want to finish Epic Mickey before I go (I am so darn close to finishing). SO we'll see what happens.

Thank you reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The car ride was silent and once they got home Brigitte was sent to take a shower and then her parents said they would have a talk with her when she was done.

Brigitte knew she was probably going to get into trouble. Her father wanted her mind to be focused and on the things at hand so she couldn't really say she was only acting on what her mum had suggested. She would have to take the fall for all of this.

After a nice warm shower and getting into her pyjamas, she sat in her room and waited but a few minutes before there was a soft knock and her parents walked in and took a seat on either side of her.

"So a boy eh?" asked her father breaking the long silence.

"Yes, I really like him," muttered Brigitte, "and mum and I already talked about this."

"Well then I agree with whatever your mother said," he said slapping his knees and standing up, finalizing the discussion.

"What?" asked both Brigitte and her mum looking up at him.

"I've never liked a boy before so I can't really understand what this is like. But I can tell you like him, and you don't have many friends, or really any, so I think a boy in your life, even if just for while we're here, I don't see much harm in that. Just be smart about everything and I will have at talk with Mrs Jasper. Good night sweetie," he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room. Brigitte looked at her mother and smiled.

"That was weird but I don't care."

"Just enjoy your time here and try not to fall into anymore fountains. I know you were having a bit of fun but we do have a reputation to maintain. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"Yes, have fun but proper fun, not juvenile fun."

"Exactly. Now, get to bed you have rehearsal in the morning then an afternoon performance."

"Night mother," she said and climbed into bed as her mum turned the light off and closed the door.

That night as Brigitte slept the moonlight shined through the crack in her curtains. There was another slightly red glow that came as well. The light was then blocked as Rudolph looked through the crack. He then opened the window and climbed in. He slowly made his way over to Brigitte and smiled as she slept contently. He placed a letter on the side table and looked closely at Brigitte.

"I will keep my promise," he said before leaning down and kissing her forehead. He then left back through the window and flew off.

The next morning Brigitte woke up after a full night's sleep and felt a chill. She noticed her window was wide open and walk to close it before sitting back down on her bed. That is when she noticed the letter on her side table with her named elegantly written on it. She picked it up and carefully opened it and read:

'_My Dearest Brigitte Goodman,_

_ First off I am sorry for have gotten you in trouble last night. That wasn't my intention. From what you've told me, Mrs Jasper is a little uptight, but I hope things aren't too bad._

_ Next I come to the main reason I left this note. I will be gone for awhile. I know this is probably something you don't want to hear nor expect after last night but something has come up. Just remember what I promised you last night and know that I will keep that promise._

_ You will see me again soon._

_Love, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg.'_

Brigitte read the letter once more before setting it down and looking at her window. She tried to think about why he wouldn't be there but hopefully it was a good thing. She sighed before glancing at her clock. She had to get ready, it was a busy day.

Walking down to breakfast she greeted her mum and dad and took her seat and subconsciously ate her toast. It was when she was just stirring her tea and staring off when her parents decided to ask about her sudden change of mood.

"Is everything all right, Brigitte?" asked her mum.

"Not more boy trouble I hope," said her father. Brigitte snapped out of it and looked at her parents.

"Oh, um, it's nothing, really. Just thinking," she said.

"You sure?" asked her mum. Brigitte nodded and sipped her tea.

After breakfast Brigitte made her way up to the ballroom where Mrs Jasper was already waiting for her. They immediately go down to work and luckily for her, or not, Mrs Jasper's nagging managed to take her mind off of Rudolph and where he was.

It had been two weeks of concerts and practicing and Brigitte was losing hope. Every night she would sit in the ballroom and play her favourite songs but he never showed up. She kept thinking he would just randomly show up, and with his promise she would look out at everyone of her concerts and think she would see his red eyes but she never did.

It was her last concert and it was in a large concert hall. She didn't think he would be there since it was in the middle of the day, but she couldn't help but have a feeling like he would be.

"And now I would like to introduce to you all, Miss Brigitte Goodman," said her opening act who was a trumpeter. The audience cheered ad the trumpeter came off stage and smiled at her as they passed. She nodded to him before walking on stage. She gave a bow before taking her seat at the piano bench and began to play out her program.

Every now and then she would look out to the audience to see if she could spot anyone, but the stage lights were too bright.

Finally before the last song, she had to go address the audience. She walked up to the microphone at the edge of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would first like to thank you all for coming today, it really means a lot to me," she paused as the audience clapped and that's when she saw him.

The stage lights weren't quite as bright from the very front of the stage and there, sitting two seats down from her parents, front and centre as promised, was Rudolph. He was different though, but Brigitte knew it was him.

He smiled to her and she smiled right back before addressing the audience once more.

"For the last song, I know it says I will play Ode to Joy, but I'm going to play something different. It was one of my personal favourites and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do."

Brigitte took her seat at the piano bench once more and put her hands on the keys. She took a breath and began to play.

It was the song she would play constantly in the evening back when Rudolph would come at night. It was his favourite song, and now she understood why. The song had a childlike quality to it in the way that it was light and happy, yet was in a minor key, as opposed to major, which made it on the dark side.

She knew she had a song that reminded him of his family, but this song was distinctly him. And as she finished she glanced in his direction. She couldn't see him due to the stage lights, but she knew he saw her glance and her soft smile.

The last chord faded away an applause broke out. She stood and bowed and walked off the stage. She waited as the audience began to file out before she made her way to her parents and Mrs Jasper.

They congratulated her on a job well done but her eyes strained to see Rudolph who was not there.

"That's it, then, Scotland, and tour is done," said her father as they headed towards the exit. Brigitte was slightly down that Rudolph had not waited, she had known it was him.

"Aren't you excited to go home sweetie?" asked her mum.

"Terribly. Haven't been home in ages," she said with a little smile.

"Of course she'll still be practicing everyday, correct?" asked Mrs Jasper.

"But not on weekends, it was a deal we made with her after this tour," said her father.

"Well, if you shall go on another tour, be sure to call me," said Mrs Jasper, "Miss Goodman, Mr and Mrs Goodman, it has been a pleasure to be your instructer."

"And it was great to have you. I assure you we will call on your services shall we tour once more," said Mrs Goodman.

"Thank, Mrs Jasper, you really helped me a lot," said Brigitte as politely as she could. That was one plus about this tour being over was that she wouldn't have to deal with Mrs Jasper 24/7.

"Now I think I shall go on a much needed vacation," said Mrs Jasper as she shook all their hands and disappeared through the doorway, never to be seen again…or at least that is what Brigitte hoped.

"Well shall we," said her father indicating the door that led to the outside. Brigitte nodded and they walked out. That's when she saw him. He was standing in the sunlight leaning against a pillar that was part of the outside architecture to the concert hall. He was holding a single red rose and turned around at the sound of footsteps.

"Rudolph!" exclaimed Brigitte, no longer able to contain her excitement to see him anymore. She quickly walked towards him and he opened his arms and embraced her. They let go and he presented the rose to her.

"You were fantastic," he said. She beamed and took the rose. She smelled it before looking up at him in disbelief.

"What happened? How can you be here?" she asked wanting answers to questions that haunted her.

"We changed back, my entire clan. My family lives here now just in town and I promised you that I would be sitting front and centre at one of your performances, did I not?" he said with a grin.

"I'm so happy for you," she said as she embraced him once again.

"So you're the boy from the fountain incident?" asked her father stepping forward.

"Oh, yes, sir. I apologise about that," he said letting Brigitte go and they turned towards her parents.

"Well I'm just happy to meet you," he said holding a hand out. Rudolph smiled and shook his hand.

"I've heard, well not a lot about you, but I've heard about you," said her mum. Rudolph chuckled and shook her hand as well.

"Hey, since we leave tomorrow night do you think I can spend the day with Rudolph?"

"Of course, just be safe," said her mum.

"Nice to meet you Rudolph," said her father before they walked off and got in the car to take them home.

Brigitte turned to Rudolph and smiled.

"Shall we?" She took his offered hand and they set off through town.

**A/n:** So good news and bad news. Bad news I go back to college tomorrow, which is more of bad news for me, but that means possible lack in updating (yeah, right). Good news, I have posted some chapters for another Little Vampire story, though it is Gregory x Oc, and more bad news, next chapter will be the last chapter.

Thank you reading and reviews are welcomed and highly encouraged.

-Charlotte


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was a sunny day in the town today with just little puffs of clouds that went in front of then sun then left it alone. The main area where the concert hall was located was no longer littered with people as they had all scampered off leaving only the sounds of birds and the fountain in the middle of the square.

"The sun is so bright today," said Brigitte as she used her free hand to block the sun, as her other hand was in a firm grasp with one of Rudolpoh's.

"Wait, I want to show you something I got in town" he said stopping and removing his hand from her grasp. Brigitte watched as he dug into his pocket and produced a pair of sunglasses. He put them on then held his arms out as if to ask 'what do you think?'

Brigitte looked him over, they were simple and black rimmed and seemed to fit him very well. She could help but chuckle and little and be slightly in awe.

"Very nice," she said still smiling. Rudolph took her hand once more and they continued to walk. "I guess you never realize how much simple things can make a difference. You were once a vampire with never the need to wear sunglasses, yet to humans it has become an essential when out in the sun."

"Well we would need them if we tried to go out in the sun sometime, but no one ever really did that. And if they did it would be under dire circumstances and probably wouldn't have sunglasses at their disposal," he said cheekily.

"I see, but you being three centuries old, did you know what they were?" she asked.

"Please, after years of watching mortals, you figure things out," he said.

"At least the smart ones must, and it seems you are one of the smart ones," she said. He smiled at her.

"Why thank you."

They continued to walk around until Brigitte decided she wanted some ice cream. She took Rudolph into a small shop and they looked at the different flavours.

"Ever had ice cream?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Nope, we never had a desire to eat mortal food," he said.

"Well now you do have one, mortal, so pick a flavour," she said.

"Er, okay…what are you getting?" he asked as they both continued to look.

"Probably mint chocolate chip," she said, "you?"

"I'm stuck between chocolate and pistachio," he said, "those are flavours I regonize from when I was human before."

"Well how about this, you get chocolate and I'll get pistachio and we can share," she said.

"But what about mint chocolate chip?"

"Any green ice creams works for me, don't know why, but they do." He smiled and nodded. Brigitte walked up to the worker and ordered a bowl of chocolate ice cream and a bowl of pistachio ice cream. Brigitte handed Rudolph his chocolate ice cream and they went back out to the square and found a bench to sit on.

They ate their ice cream in silence until Brigitte looked at Rudolph and saw him looking at her.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"This is really good," he said, "thanks for introducing me to it."

"Believe me, you would have come across it sooner or later. I just sped up the process," she said.

"Can we switch?" he asked. She nodded and handed him the pistachio ice cream and took the chocolate one in return. The continued to eat in silence and Brigitte couldn't stop staring at him. He was brighter now and it was slightly cute that his hair was slicked down, but she missed the spikes.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" asked Brigitte coming back to reality.

"I asked you 'what'. You stopped eating your ice cream, and you keep staring at me."

"Oh, sorry. Just thinking how I miss the spikes," she said before taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Really?" he said touching his hair, "I though this was a popular human look for boys my age."

"It is, but the spikes made you different," she said finishing off her ice cream.

"Then maybe I should bring them back," he said taking her bowl and his and throwing them away in a nearby garbage can. He walked back over to her and held his hand out. She took it and stood and they continued on their walk.

They enjoyed many sights that day just walking through town. Many people greeted them or complimented Brigitte on her talent, it was a small town but neither of them minded. They were not on the edge of town leaving on a ledge that overlooked the ocean.

"So you leave tomorrow," he said after a while of silence.

"Yes, it seemed like this last bit of the tour went by so fast. I'm sure you had something to do with that," she said smiling at him. He smiled back and then put his sober expression back on.

"Will I see you again?" he asked not looking at her. Brigitte turned to look at him and sighed.

"I hope so," she said. She then turned and looked at the ocean before looking back at him and taking his hand. He turned to look at her and she smiled a large smile before kissing him gently.

"No," she said as she pulled away, "I promise we will see each other again."

He smiled and nodded.

"Rudolph!" came a shout and Brigitte and Rudolph turned to see a small blonde boy running towards them.

"Hey, dude. Is that your girlfriend?" he asked smiling at his friend.

"Er, she's a good friend. Tony this is Brigitte Goodman, Brigitte this is my friend Tony," he said.

"You've made a friend already?" she asked confused.

"No, I met him right before I turned, he actually helped us," he said.

"Oh, well thank you then, Tony," Brigitte said now a little down that Rudolph hadn't come to her for help.

"Rudolph, nice to see you again," said Tony's mum waking over after her son had run away from her.

"Nice to see you too. If I may, Brigitte this is Tony's mother," he introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Brigitte shaking the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I believe I heard you play at a party not long ago, you are very skilled," she complimented as they let go.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"What are you up to?" asked Tony, slightly bored with all these introductions.

"I'm spending the day with Brigitte, she leaves tomorrow," said Rudolph looking at Brigitte sadly.

"Oh, where are you from originally?" asked Tony's mum.

"San Francisco, California," she said.

"Really? We originally came from San Diego, a bit far from each other, but the same state, huh?" said his mum.

"Yes, San Diego is nice, I've been there a few times," said Brigitte.

"A big difference from here though," said Tony's mum before glancing at her watch, "oh, come on Tony, let's leave these two alone. We have to get home and started on dinner."

"But mum-" started Tony.

"It was nice to meet and see you two," interrupted his mum and both of them left back towards town.

"They are nice," she said turning towards Rudolph.

"Yes, I spend a lot of time with them," he said. Brigitte nodded then shivered a bit. One large cloud puff had moved in front of the sun and it was starting to become chilly.

"Could you tell me about them? About how everything happened?" she asked rubbing her arms.

"Sure, but how about we go to my house and warm up?" he asked. Brigitted took his hand and they headed to his house. Once inside Brigitte met his parents and siblings. They had heard about her but were happy to finally meet her, especially his younger sister.

They made it up to his room and took a seat on his bed.

"So where should I start?" he asked.

"How about right after you left that note for me," she said. He nodded and began. He told her everything about him meeting Tony and the search for the Stone coming to an end. Once he finished she was amazed.

"That is an astonishing tale. And to think it happened in such a short time," she said.

"Don't all amazing tales do?" he asked smiling.

"I guess so," she said. Then a knock came on the door and Rudolph's mother popped her head in.

"Brigitte, will you be staying for dinner?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, dear is it that late already? Sorry, no, my parents planned a celebratory dinner for me," she said giving an apologising look towards Rudolph, "I should probably call them."

"Right, phone in the hall then," she said then left.

"Lost count of time, didn't we?" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Just a bit," she said, "mind if I go use the phone?"

"Go right ahead," he said. She left the room and he sighed and laid back on his bed. Brigitte went and used the phone and as she was going to return to Rudolph's room she nearly walked right in his little sister, Anna, who was right behind her.

"Oh my, you scared me," said Brigitte stopping and clutching her chest to calm her heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to talk with you, before you leave," she said indicating the phone.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Brigitte.

"Don't be silly, we can't talk in the hallway," said Anna and she grabbed Brigitte's hand and pulled her into what Brigitte could only assume was her room. She sat her down on the bed and sat next to her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Brigitte.

"Well, what else, Rudolph of course. He likes you, a lot," she said.

"I know, and I like him," she said.

"Then don't leave," said Anna simply.

"I'm sorry, but it just doesn't work that way. I don't live here, I live in California. There is nothing I can do," she said.

"Then, don't forget about him. Write him everyday, here, this is our address," she said scribbling on a piece of paper then handing it to her.

"I will," said Brigitte smiling and standing up, "thank you Anna." Anna beamed and nodded as Brigitte left and returned to Rudolph's room where she found him laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Don't tell me you fell asleep waiting for me," she said sitting on the bed next to him. He opened on eye to look at her before closing it again and smiling.

"No, I didn't, but you were gone quite a while," he said.

"Sorry, your sister wanted to talk," she said deciding to lay down next to him and close her eyes as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry about her. She's sort of a hopeless romantic," he said. Brigitte chuckled.

"I got that.

"So when are your parents coming?" he asked.

"Soon," she said. They fell into silence once more before Rudolph sat up and looked down at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I will see you again right?"

"Hey," she said sitting up, "I promised you, didn't I. And I always keep my promises." He nodded and gave a half-hearted smile.

"I know," she said feeling the same uncertainty as him.

"Brigitte, your parents are here," came a shout from downstairs. Brigitte sighed and they both got up and made their way downstairs.

"Ready?" asked her father. Brigitte 'thanked Rudolph's family before giving Rudolph a tight hug.

"Promise," she said before turning and leaving with her parents. Rudolph watched he get into the car and they drove away.

"Promise," he whispered once her car was out of sight.

The end.

**A/n:** That's it, that's the end, no more. I left it as a cliffhanger ending for a reason, you can come up with your own idea about how the story shall go on. And I'm saying it here and now, NO! There will not be a sequel!

Thank you all who have read and reviews are very much appreciated.

-Charlotte


End file.
